


Ugly

by musactr56



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musactr56/pseuds/musactr56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae watches from the sideline and reflects back on life as Daesung sings Ugly at the YG Family Concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fanfic so hopefully it's not too terrible :D let me know what you think

Youngbae watched from the sidelines while Daesung took the stage at the YG Family Tour to sing his duet with Winner member Seungyoon. Youngbae knew that his song choice was Ugly by 2NE1, and while he thought the other sang beautifully and the song fit his vocals, he was upset by the meaning Daesung took from the song. All the members of BigBang had at one point or another made fun about how Daesung looked, Youngbae was guilty of such things. It was all meant in fun and joking and to just tease the young boy but somewhere along the way, from the public's thoughts, to the band joking, Daesung truly felt he was the ugly member of the band.

For Youngbae though nothing could be further from the truth. Not only was the man beautiful in his own right, with an adorable face and a body sculpted by Gods themselves, Daesung also had the brightest soul and heart he'd ever met. Thinking back to all the jokes and silly little comments Youngbae couldn't stop from feeling like he's betrayed Daesung's light and now wonders how much more that light can take before its extinguished completely. Right from the very start Daesung was taught to be grateful that he made it on his talents alone, that his nose was too big, that his face too round. However his voice, that of an angel, had made sure he was chosen for the Idol group in training. Youngbae knew from a young age that he was destined to become something bigger than himself, had been training for it since the tender age of 12 along his best friend Jiyong. Deasung never had such lofty ideals and once confided in Youngbae that he only wanted to sing and make people happy. That maybe by seeing him on stage other boys who don't fit the ideals of beauty and masculinity can strive to be better and be accepted by Korea and its strict standards of life.

Deasung was just that, a boy who wanted to make people happy. That was never more present than when he was smiling wide and showing his eye smile to the masses who screamed his name. At the beginning Daesung had a real problem with the VIPs having signs for him and screaming his name, feeling that the other members deserved it more. It took a lot of convincing from himself and Seunghyn-hyung that he was indeed not only deserving but also worth the devotion of the fans. Youngbae remembers those early years with a fond smile. Having shared a room with the younger one from the start the two had plenty of time to bond and accept each other for who they really were, not just their personas. Now that time in the dorms has almost disappeared from their lives, Youngbae often looks back on them with a sad sort of nostalgia. He misses the days when the two of them would face each other in bed and just talk about their excitement and how happy they were to be given this chance, but also the fears of failing, of not being good enough, about Daesung not being good enough. Youngbae recalls the sadness and acceptance that Daesung had during the 2013 MAMAs where all the members were invited to sing their solo songs, all except Daesung. No one really took the time to think about how that would make the sweet kind-hearted boy feel, they were too excited to be showcasing their own work at the world's biggest Asian music awards. Even Youngbae let Taeyang take over that week and didn't give a spare glance at the sadness mixed with happiness at his fellow band mate’s success. Looking back it was one of the times Youngbae wishes he could have acted different at, that he could have pushed for Daesung to be heard. Sure Daesung didn't really have any singles out at the time, though Wings could have easily been mixed into their performance, which was no reason to shun and shut out a fellow band mate. Especially one as happy and giving as Daesung.

Watching him sing his hear out right now, saying he thinks he's ugly and no one will love him... well that hits a little too close to home for Youngbae. Somewhere along the lines of being in that dorm room to being backstage waiting for his turn and watching Daesung he knew that things were a little more complicated for him at least. Knowing that deep down in his heart of hearts that things may never be the same again after the truth came crashing down on Youngbae like a wave cresting on the beach, gentle and serene but also life changing and moving. The fact was Yongbae already knew that someone wanted to love Daesung, and that someone was him. He will always be a rock star to Youngbae, and a shining bright star that will never dim, Youngbae would make sure of it starting now.

"Amazing job Daesunggie!"

"Thanks hyung, hopefully the crowd liked it just as much."

"How couldn't they? You were shining brighter than the sun out there."


End file.
